In regions potentially exposed to fire in aircraft, looms of cables are provided with a multi-layer protective sheath in order to improve their fire resistance. To create such a protective sheath, alternately layers of glass fabric and silicon bandages are wrapped around the loom of cables in a spiraling manner and are tied together in sections with the use of pieces of glass rope as fire-resistant cable ties.
Up to now the production of such looms of cables has been associated with very considerable manufacturing expenditure and could practically be implemented only manually. Furthermore, any changes in the electrical cabling, for example in the form of adding or removing an electrical cable from a fire-resistant loom of cables, can be implemented only with considerable expenditure because in these cases, it is necessary to first open the protective sheath of a loom of cables and subsequently to wrap the protective sheath onto the modified loom of cables.